The Third Victim: Conan's Twin
by xYiNxYanGxYoukaIx
Summary: The syndicate has used the Apotoxin, and once more, the victim was shrunken to the body of a 7 yr old. The only twist? The victim of this case was Kaito Kid! What's going to happen with Kaito and Conan, Detective and Theif going to the same school?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I couldn't help myself hehe...Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes I don't have spell check or anything...**

**Summary: Magic KaitoxDetective Conan Crossover:**

**Kaito Kid has gone missing! Everyone, especially Inspector Nakamori, is glad about this, but Conan knows something is up. Kaito Kid isn't someone to be easily caught so...why? Where is Kaito Kid? And who is this new transfer student?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito, it is all property of Gosho Aoyama

"Conan-kun! Conan-kun!" Ayumi shouted from a distance. She was running towards Conan with a news paper flailing in her hand.

"What is it, Ayumi-chan?" Conan asked.

"Ayumi-chan! Wait for us!" Genta shouted as he panted his way across the street. Mitsuhiko was following closely behind him.

"What's up?"

"Didn't youy see?" Mitsuhiko asked, "Kaito Kid is missing!"

"What?!" Conan asked, his eyes wide. He took the paper from Ayumi which she had stretched out towards him.

**KID GONE MISSING!**

It's been half a year since the world has seen anything from the Phantom Theif Kaito Kid

The Japanese Police suspect that Kaito Kid has given up his desire of theft by now and

finally owned up to responsibility. The identity of Kid is still unknown and the Japanese Police

have no leads as to who Kid may be. Even though Kaito Kid is no longer stealing he is still an enemy

and will be treated as such. We spoke to Inspector Nakamori who said:

"Kaito Kid was probably scared by my many great achievements! I knew it was only a matter of time

before he hid away! But rest assured people of Japan, I will find Kid and I will arrest him! It is my

sworn duty to catch Kid and I will not rest until I do!"

Conan stopped reading. He couldn't believe a word he hadjust read. He knew that Kid was not somebody who would run away like that...no, Kid may have clever tricks and can disappear into thin air, but he would _never_ run. Something just wasn't right.

"What is it, Kudo-kun?" Haibara-san asked.

"Something isn't right..." He mumbled,"Kid isn't the type of person to run..."

"Hey! Conan! You're going to be late to school if you keep standing there!" Genta shouted from ahead.

"Ano...yeah..." Conan and Haibara-san started walking again.

_'Something isn't right. Kid would never run. If he's been gone for so long then that means that he is in a situation where he cannot escape. I don't think he's dead, he isn't stupid enough to get himself killed, and the police could have found his body by now or something of his washed up in a river or something...It just doesn't fit!'_ Conan kept thiniking all the to class and even as he sat down. The thoughts of Kid wouldn't leave his mind.

"Attention class," the teacher said, "We have a new transfer student today."

"Eh? Another one?" Mitsuhiko said aloud. Mumbles floated through the air.

"Class, please meet Kuroba Kaito." A boy with spiked hair walked in. He wore an outfit similar to Conan's only in white and he too had glasses on. His hair was spiked all the way round and he had a small smile on his face. Everybody looked as though they were about to get whiplash because they kept looking from Conan and Kuroba Kaito who looked very much alike.

A smirk formed on Kaito's lips and he took off his glasses to "clean" them. His eyes met with Conan's and he instantly knew the identity of Kuroba Kaito.

"Apotoxin 4869," Conan gasped.

"What?" Haibara-san looked at him. His face was of pure terror.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! I'm Kuroba Kaito! It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Kaito greeted as he put his glasses back on.

"Oh! Oh! Sit next to me! Me!" Genta shouted and he waved his arms around.

Kaito started walking forward and then sat down next to Ayumi. "Hello," he smiled charmingly.

"Hm, he's quite the charmer," Haibara-san said lightly.

Conan was glaring at Kaito with clenched fists and angry eyes. The sound of the bell couldn't come any slower.

_BRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG_

Everybody began packing their things.

"Hey! Kaito! I'm Genta, this is Mitsuhiko, Ayumi-chan, Conan, and Haibara, and we're--"

"The Detective Boys!" Genta, Mistuhiko, and Ayumi said in unison.

"You should join us!" Mitsuhiko said enthusiatically.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Kuto replied. He shot a smirk at Conan, "Ne, Tantei-san?" Conan's fists clenched tighter.

"Kaito-san, may I speak to you in private?" Conan asked through clenched teeth.

Kaito smirked and nodded. They walked over to an isolated area in the hallway where there were no witnesses. Making sure of this, COnan grabbed Kaito by his collar and pushed his against the wall.

"Yo, Tantei-kun," Kaito smirked down at him.

"Kaito Kid! Why are you here?!" Conan demanded.

"Same reason as you. They got me."

"They? You mean..." Conan trailed off.

"Yeah. Those creeps in black gave me some kind of trippy pill thing and whoosh I'm 7 again. It's a lot better than my magic and even Akako's magic."

"Idiot! That wasn't magic!"

"Well whatever it was, I'm stuck like this. I managed to escape them using some of my tricks, and lucky me, they only know me as Kaito Kid... I met some old fat guy with a yellow car. He almost ran me over. He helped me. Maybe you know him."

"Doctor Agasa," Conan whispered.

"Oh yeah, that's the old man's name!"

"Dammit! Of all the people to have shrunken it had to be you!"

"Yeah, well, your stuck with me! Because from now on until I get my body back I'm staying with the old man and going to school with you!" Kaito grinned.

"Great, as if redoing the first grade weren't bad enough now I'm stuck with a notorious theif," Conan grumbled.

"Yep!" Kaito swung his arm around his twin and grinned. "We get to be bestest twin buddies!"

"Who'd want to be your best friend, let alone twin?!" Conan jerked away from him, slightly shocked from the sudden gesture.

"Oi! Conan, Kaito! Hurry up or we're going to miss lunch!" Genta shouted from the Detective Boy's lunch table.

Conan and Kaito sat down, and to Conan's grief, he was right next to his rival. Kaito kept grinning, something that irritated Conan terribly.

"So, can I join the Detective Boys too?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah!" Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ayumi chorused together.

"Sure," Haibara-san answered.

"O-oi! Haibara! You traitor..." Conan mumbled to her.

"What about you, Conan-_kun_?" Kaito sang. His eyes were dancing with mischeif and amusement.

"No way."

"Hey! That's not nice!" Mitsuhiko said.

"You're probably just jealius because Kaito's the cool twin." Genta smirked.

"Edogawa-kun can't handle the competition." Haibara-san said smoothly. She peeked at a fuming Conan from the corner of her eye and smirked.

Conan groaned and let his head slam into the table. _I _really_ need to find the syndicate to get an antidote._

"I have the feeling this is the biginning of a great friendship!" Kaito cheered. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitshuiko heered with him. Kaito turned Conan with a big grin, "Ne, Conan-kun?"

Conan chuckled darkly with a look in his eye. _Damn you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeez people were already asking me about the weirdness of using Kaito's real name. You'll see gosh.**

Chapter Two

The Detective Boys, and to Conan's misfortune, Kaito, were walking home after school.

"Oi, I got an idea!" Genta said.

"Jeez it better not be to go get more eel rice," Mitsuhiko said.

"No, idiot! I was gonna say we should all go over to Conan's to play video games!"

Kaito smirked, "Why that would be a great idea."

Conan glared at him. _Oi, oi!_ "Ah, I don't think that's a good idea, Ojji-san just got a big case and he doesn't want any distractions."

Kaito frowned at him. _Liar._

Conan frowned back. _Theif._

"Eh? What are you talking about, Conan-kun?" Ran's voice said.

_Ite! Kuso!_ Conan thought as he fliched ever so slightly.

"Otou-san doesn't have a case..." Ran looked up in thought.

The Detective Boys, not including Haibara-san, turned and glared at Conan.

"Oi, Conan, why'd you lie?" Genta asked.

"Lieing isn't nice, Conan-kun," Kaito said.

"Ne, ne, Ran-neechan, can we come over?" Ayumi asked Ran.

_That's low._ Conan though grumpily.

"Sure," Ran smiled, "I don't mind, in fact I was just about to bring over a friend. She needs Otou-san's help."

"Eh? With what?" Conan asked.

"Ano..." said a small voice from behind, "May I explain?"

"Oh, yes, sorry, sorry," Ran said sheepishly. "Go ahead Nakamori-san."

"Eh? Nakamori-san?" Conan looked over at Kaito who was trying to hide in Genta's shadow, "You mean the Nakamori keibu, the guy always trying to capture Kaito Kid?"

"Ah, no, no, this is his daughter, Nakamori Aoko."

"Domo," the girl bowed. "I wanted to ask Mouri-san to help me find my friend. He and his mother both went missing. His name is Kuroba Kaito."

"Ah-le-le?" Conan was smirking on the inside. He pointed at Kaito, who was failing to hide himself, "That's funny because his name is--"

"Kotai," Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko said together, "His name is Karotu Kotai. Coincidence, huh?"

_Eh?!_

"Wow, he looks just like Kaito when he was younger." Aoko reached to take off his glasses but Kotai sepped back shyly and shook his head.

"That's so cute," Ran cooed.

"Wow, he and the four eyed brat look exactly alike," Sonoko commented.

"I do not look like him!" Conan and Kotai shouted poiting at on another.

The three teenage girls giggled. As they continued talking, only one thing could run through the mind's of the srunken teenagers.

_Who are those kids? Why did they cover for him/me? Do they know?_

Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko joined Aoko, Ran, and Sonoko's conversation, unknown to the scatter brained teens in 7 year old bodies.

**Damn, you know, I had written this chapter, and then thinking that I had already uploaded it a few weeks ago, I deleted it. Aren't I so smart?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Once the Detective Boys and the high schoolers seperated and were out of each other's hearing range, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko sighed in relief. Their expression sharpened as they sent a look at Kaito, or Kotai as they called him.

"Jeez, you idiot, you almost gave yourself away!" Genta shouted.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough not to use an alias," Ayumi shook her head.

"You better be grateful we came p with that name on the spot, Mitsuhiko added, then turned to Conan, "And you! You almost told them his real name! Are you stupid?"

Conan and Kotai were stunned by being lectured by a bunch of first graders and Haibara-san was simply a shocked viewer.

Conan regained his composure, and with a stern face and threatening voice, he said, "Who are you?"

The three scoffed, "For a high school detective you're pretty lousy. I mean honestly, how could you possibly think that you and Haibara-san were the only ones to take the Apotoxin?"

Haibara-san gasped. She was completely shocked by the words coming out of the mouths of the three seven year old children. Who are they...no, who _were_ they?

Conan flinched at the sudden realization. "You...you guys..."

"Duh," Genta said, "We also are, or were high school detectives, only _we_ know how to act like first graders."

"Seriously, Conan, do you know how many times you almost gave yourself away? You need to learn how to control your deductions," Mitsuhiko added.

"Heh, Tantei-kun it doesn't look like you're too smart," Kotai said smugly.

The three turned to him, "At least he had an alias." Kotai was silenced.

"So what else do you know?" Conan asked tensely. He wasn't about to let down his guard.

"Well, for one thing, you can let down your uard because if we were part of the syndicate then we would have already disposed of you. Obviously we are on the same end of the crap covered stick," Ayumi said in an irritated tone. She was like a completely different person.

"We happen to know that you use your watch tranquilizer on Ojji-san Kogoro and that your bowtie has a voice changer in it," Mitsuhiko said.

"We know that Ai-chan used to be a part of the syndicate," Ayumi said.

"We know that Kotai is Kaito Kid."

"And we know that your names are Kudo Shinichi, Miyano Shiho, and Kuroba Kaito," they said in unison.

Conan and Haibara-san gasped. Kotai was not shocked because they were the ones who made up his alias.

"How did you know that?!" Haibara-san asked angrily.

Genta smirked, "Well Conan was an easy one. Suddenly Kudo Shinichi goes missing and Edogawa Conan shows up? Not to mention that Mouri Kogoro, the worst detective out there, suddenly solves a billion cases after Conan goes to live with them, yeah, that is so not suspicious."

"Haibara-san was a harder one to figure out. We had tabs on your sister Miyano Akemi. We knew she had a younger sister, the scientist who had created the cursed apotoxin," Mitsuhiko said.

"We knew what Akemi-san physically looked like, as well as her younger sister, Miyano Shiho. When we heard of Akemi-san's death we knew it could only hae been the work of the syndicate. We had a feeling that her younger sister would try to committ suicide," Ayumi said.

"And then, around that general time, a younger looking version of Miyano Shiho appears. It's too big of a coincidence. Around the timing of Miyano Shiho's suicide attempt, Haibara Ai appears, the younger spitting image of her, not to mention that Miyano Shiho was the creator of the apotoxin that shrunk us," Genta said.

"And then, when we saw the way the handled the gun that day that we met her, we knew. Only some one of the syndicate would be able to use a gun to that persision. It had to be Miyano Shiho."

"And how did you know I was Kaito Kid?" Kotai asked.

They gave him a skeptical look. "We were shocked that nobody who knew you couldn't connect _Kaito_ Kid and Kuroba _Kaito_. Honestly, it's a dead give away."

Conan took off his stun gun watch and tossed it to Haibara-san. He spun the spindle on his power shoes and then put his hand on the button of his belt. He smirked. "Alright, you know who we are, but now it's time to tell us who you are." Haibara aimed the watch at them. Kaito took out his gun and ointed it right at them.

The three smirked.

**A/N: I bet you weren't expecting that little twist**


End file.
